


Deuce

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Bedelia DuMaurier assesses her situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music by The Cardigans
> 
> Thank you to mresundance for on-point criticism. Thank you to way2busymom and killabeez for unflagging encouragement.


End file.
